Parce que ça peut faire mal
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Camilou est un peu en page blanche, c'est à ce demander pourquoi.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Pour la suite d'Accident, elle est écrite mais... J'ai perdu ma clef usb donc ça sortira quand je la retrouverai et ça peut prendre du temps à mon plus grand malheur.

Donc voilà un petit Marc X Camélia avec les noms français pour faire plaisir à Ananda.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

\- 3 Communication-

Camélia était toujours d'une bonne humeur inimaginable, un peu comme le capitaine, même si sa bonne humeur à elle ne se traduisait pas par un état de bonne humeur constant et inattaquable. Elle souriait toujours, en toute circonstance et ça faisait énormément dans la bonne collectivité de l'auberge qui voyait chaque jour défiler des caractères des plus différents et des moins capables de cohabiter. Il fallait d'ailleurs expliquer à cette même auberge comment un gars comme le surfer **aux cheveux verts comme les algues dénommé Kane le tsunami** pouvait s'entendre avec un ancien chef de gang. Où comment **les deux stratèges de l'équipe pouvaient passer un temps conséquent dans la chambre du brun à faire du sport malsain** sans que personne ne réagisse. Surtout sans réagir aux bruitages, certes érogènes, mais gênant pour les oreilles fragiles du petit tigre de la chambre adjacente. Mais en ce moment la jeune fille aux cheveux violets n'étaient plus autant de bonne humeur, il lui manquait quelque chose, enfin deux chose pour être précise. L'auberge ne la voyait plus taper avec autant d'entrain sur son ordinateur le soir, elle ne riait plus à ses propres moments cocasses et ne s'énervait plus à effacer et retaper indéfiniment le même passage.

ARE YOU SICK OF IT ?

RAISE YOUR HAND

Cette arrêt de l'écriture la rendait plus triste, et son capitaine l'avait bien remarqué et il ne voulait pas que ça dure, que son ami soit triste. Ça lui était insupportable pour la bonne est simple réponse qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui dans cette bâtisse et que personne, et il insiste sur le personne, n'avait le droit de lui provoquer une baisse de morale ! Alors un soir, après deux semaines d'hésitation il alla toquer à la porte de la fille, sans redouter la réaction de son père.

-Camilou je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

-666 le nombre du démon-

Il entra dans une chambre de fille, et ça se voyait. Des peluches dans le lit et des posters de Harry Potter et de foot sur les murs ça ne trompait pas, ainsi que les jupes pliaient sur le bureau. Mais bref il s'égarait et la jeune fille s'impatientait en le dévisageait sans trop comprendre ce que lui voulait le capitaine. Il s'assit sur le lit, face à elle, et lui sourit.

-Pourquoi tu es triste en ce moment ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre !

-Explique, je suis un peu con mais même si je comprends pas. Ça te fera du bien de m'en parler.

-D'accord mais tu te moques pas !

-Comme si c'était mon genre !

-J'écris des fictions sur notre équipe et … une rageuse critique tout ce qu'on fait.

-c'est tout !?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est démoralisant.

-Ba relève toi, écrit et montre lui ce dont tu es capable.

TONIGHT WE RISE

AND WE WILL COME BACK

RISE AND REVOLUTION

-Je peux lire ce que tu as écrit, minauda Marc ?

-Non, j'assume pas vraiment ce que j'écris, je sais que j'ai pas un niveau très bon et .. Enfin voilà quoi...

-Je suis sur que même si c'est pas parfait c'est très bien, et l'écriture c'est comme le foot, c'est en pratiquant qu'on devient meilleur et si quelqu'un critique tes super technique améliore la jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le faire, et s'il continu, shoot lui dedans ! Axel fait bien réagir les gens comme ça ! Si tu as besoin je peux même t'aider à lui répondre ! Montre moi ce qu'il critique !

-Attends ! En plus c'est pas que toi ? Montre ! **oh c'est kiffant comment elle écrit elle ! Ça n'a rien de fouillis, c'est juste qu'elle a sa manière à elle ! Comme Shawn, c'est dans une logique perso qu'elle passe de la défense à l'attaque mais c'est sa force et elle ira loin !**

-Oui, mais ça doit être génial d'avoir autant son style ! C'est comme être un pokémon avec un type unique !

Camélia sourit à son capitaine bien aimé et passa à une autre fiction, toujours pas prête à montrer les siennes à celui qu'elle aime et dont elle redoute le plus le jugement.

-Incontinente ça veut dire quoi ?

-Qu'elle ne peut pas ce retenir d'uriner, avoua t'elle le rouge aux joues.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de Marc. Mais il continua à lire le commentaire, toujours sans comprendre.

-Le kdfd c'est quoi ?

-C'est les fics ou Jude et Caleb sont ensembles. Cette fille est fan d'eux et écrit des trucs de malade !

Sans prévenir, le capitaine prit l'ordinateur et partit en courant toquer à la porte des stratèges, pour leur faire lire ce qui les concernaient. Il lurent tout, devenant rouge tour à tour, souriant et s'énervant parfois contre le sadisme de l'auteur. La fin de 'comment être un parfait connard ' arracha à Caleb que le meilleur moyen était de finir sa fic ainsi, ce pour quoi il se prit une tape derrière la tête par son compagnon. Kidou paru un peu estomaqué par la fin de la toute dernière fic posté sur eux mais se ressaisit vite.

-Pour l'écriture j'aime tout, mais pour ce qui est de notre sort je préfère les premiers os, commenta le premier stratège.

-Je trouve ça kiffant qu'on nous aime autant, sourit Caleb dans un moment d'égarement. Je préfère la fin de la dernière, c'est moi qui te prend c'est plus fidèle à la réalité !

-Ta gueule Stonewall. Mais pourquoi tu nous montres ça ?

-La personne qui critique déprime les gens qui écrivent sur nous ! Et quand Camélou m'a montré cette fanficteuse, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous la montre !

-En tout cas on a l'air d'être les préférés ! Déclara Fudo pour flatter son ego. Note moi son pseudo j'irai voir les soirs où l'autre veut pas !

-Merci ça ils s'en seraient passé je pense, soupira Kido en regardant partir l'ordinateur avec le capitaine.

-22 énergie constructrice -

Une fois revenue auprès de sa manageuse préféré il lu une fiction assez perturbante qui le choqua dans son âme mais qui le tint en haleine.

-Elle vient de voler mon âme mais je ne la regrette pas, c'est perturbant.

Le capitaine continua à halluciner pendant un très long quart d'heure devant le traitement réservé à un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Sa fic est spéciale, mais elle est géniale. Un peu comme laisse moi entrer elle te tient en haleine et tout, pis c'est méga bien écrit ! défendit Camélia.

-Oui mais... Jude violé par Ray dark c'est hard !

-Oui mais …

-Je ne m'en remettrais pas par contre.

-J'aurai pas dû te la faire lire celle là, le rating M c'est pas pour toi. **Tu es une âme fragile, donc tu devrais éviter de les lire.**

Ils lurent quelques autres fictions en riant, sans jamais approcher les fictions de Camélia qui n'osait toujours pas lui montrer.

I AM A LION

AND I WANT TO BE FREE

Elle était un lion et elle voulait être libre d'écrire ce qu'elle voulait sans se faire agresser pour autant. Sans que personne ne vienne critiquer de manière gratuite sans laisser de conseil où un petit message explicatif sur pourquoi elle n'aime pas. Mais elle finit par abandonner et montra à Marc. Il rit devant le dernier message que la personne lui avait laissé

- **Elle est sérieuse, c'est marqué dans le résumé ET dans dans les informations. Comment cette personne a pu penser que c'était Angelo ?**

-Aucune idée, soupira Camélia. Mais en plus elle fait fuir les nouvelles ! Sérieusement ça m 'énerve plus qu'elle s'en prenne aux autres qu'à moi. Mais bon …

-Oublie là ! C'est juste de la critique gratuite, tu n'écris pas du Zola mais je suis sûr que c'est de mieux en mieux et très lisible ! Tu es géniale et ce que tu écris est d'un niveau normal ! N'oublie jamais que tu es la meilleure et qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour aimer ce que tu écris.

Après sa harangue il l'embrasse, un smack rapide et innocent comme eux, et alors qu'il était parti, elle eut une idée. Pas brillante mais à son niveau, alors elle s'y mit et bossa.

/

Voilà un beau brossage d'ego, parce que après ce genre de commentaire ça fait toujours du bien.

Pour les chanson dans l'ordre c'est

sick of it de Skillet

Rise ( écouté la si vous avez l'occasion elle est géniale) de Skillet également

Lion de Hollywood Undead

Voilà donc j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et que le message sera bien passé auprès de certaine personne. Et sinon ba, prochaine fois bientôt , avec un couple très peu courant ! Mais n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer.


End file.
